Young Justice: Peter Pan
by SolluxStuck
Summary: Wally West, sent to his uncles house to grow up. He meets a strange flying boy, and is taken to a far away place where growing up is not required, and flying, playing, mermaids, fairies, pirates and magic are the norm. Wally assumes that this new land is perfect, but just as his home, this new home comes with it's own problems, that he and his friends are determined to solve.


He was going so he could be more adult like, but why couldn't he just be a kid?

"You're fifteen years old Wally, it's time you start acting like it!" Rudolph told his son.

Wally only hung his head low.

"You know we love you darling, but we're only doing this for you!" Mary told her son giving him a hug.

He stood there still, not returning it.

"Now let's go, you'll love it with your Aunt Iris!" Mary said as the car drove away with the West's inside.

The place Wally was going was in Central City to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Both wonderful people. Sent there so Wally could learn to be away from home and 'grow up'. Wally didn't want to leave home, he didn't want to grow up, not yet. He was still young, he didn't want to act fancy, he wanted to go crazy! By the time they had reached Aunt Iris's house, it was getting late. The West's piled out of the car, Rudolph got out Wally's things.

A women and man came out of the house, "Hello Rudy, Mary!" Aunt Iris said, "Hello Wally!"

Wally frowned and sighed, "Hey Aunt Iris."

"Nice to see you too." The man said walking up, "How are you doing Wally?"

"Just fine Uncle Barry." Wally said.

"Excited to be here?" He asked.

Wally slowly nodded, before noticing his Father and Aunt Iris off to the side talking. Uncle Barry went to help Mary take Wally's things inside.

"Rudolph, are you sure about this?" Iris asked.

"Yes, he needs to learn how to be a man." He answered.

"Wally is a fine young man, nothing wrong with him." Iris said.

"Iris, he's immature, silly, and needs to grow up."

Wally felt slightly hurt by his father's words. He was just trying to make the most of his youth, as his Mother would say, but soon too, his Mother agreed with his Father and decided to send him away. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come along now Wally, I'll show you your room..." Uncle Barry said.

Wally followed his uncle up to his room, two beds inside, he looked around when all of a sudden a little boy popped up into his face.

"Who's this?" Asked a boy who was sitting on one of the beds.

"This is Bart. You'll be sharing a room with him." Uncle Barry said to Wally, "Bart, this is Wally, he's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"In my room?" Bart groaned.

"In your room." Barry replied, "Don't mind Bart, he's a bit immature for his age.."

"Nonsense, Bart is a young boy who acts his age" Rudolph said behind them, "Maybe Wally could take some pointers with acting normal." He said. Standing behind him were Iris and Mary, both slightly frowning from Rudolph's comment.

Mary stepped forward and gave her son a hug, "Goodbye sweetie, I love you."

Rudolph gave his son a pat, "We'll see you soon."

* * *

Wally watched from his bedroom window as his parents got in the car and left. He sighed as the lights from the car soon grew too small to see. Bart had already gone to sleep. He stared out his window, almost hoping to see something unusual. He heard the door behind him creak open.

"Wally? Having trouble sleeping?" Uncle Barry whispered walking in.

Wally shook his head, "Sort of."

"Well, you like reading right?" He asked.

Wally shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, here." Uncle Barry said handing him a book, "It was one of Bart's old favorites."

Wally took the book, Peter Pan? "Isn't this for kids? I'm supposed to grow up aren't I?" He said.

"Wally it's your choice what you do with your life and-" Barry paused, "Just read it, maybe it'll surprise you." He said quietly sneaking out.

Wally rolled his eyes and flicked on the small bed light, and started reading. Peter Pan. Flying, playing, mermaids, fairies, pirates, magic? It was an hour before he was decided it was time to sleep, he would read more about this Peter Pan in the morning.

* * *

A young boy peered into the window making sure the boy was asleep. He was dressing in mostly Red and Black, with a mask covering his eyes. He looked around the dark room, "Hey, look, there's a new one in there!" He whispered. "Looks stupid to me." A little blonde fairy dressed in almost all Green said. The boy laughed, "Probably is, c'mon they're asleep, now let's go!" He said opening the window, and climbing inside. "Now you go look over there, I'll check over here!" He said.

The blonde fairy rolled her eyes and flew away to search.

The boy flew over to the new boy, 'He sure is cute.' He thought to himself. He glanced over at the nightstand, "Peter Pan?" He said aloud. The was a 'Shh' Sound from the fairy, the boy looked down again, "Hey... Artemis, look." The boy said looking down at the book, the fairy flew over.

"What? Did you find it?" She asked.

"No, look..." He said picking up the book.

"Oh... So he started reading it again?" She asked.

"Not him, him!" The boy said looking at Wally.

"Oh, well don't get your hopes up, he's older, probably just bored." She said.

"Maybe... Or maybe we can take him to Neverland, like we did with Bart!" He said looking at the boy across the room. "You know, he's still waiting for us to come back..." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, but you know why we can't do that." Artemis said.

The boy nodded, "Yeah... He wouldn't want to go back..." He said "It's not what he remembers..."

Wally began to stir, and yawned. Artemis flew into the desk drawer, leaving the young boy out in the open. He looked around for a hiding place. He flew up and lay flat onto the ceiling. 'Please don't look up. Please don't look up.' He thought to himself. Artemis frowned and rubbed her forehead "Idiot._"_ She sighed.

* * *

Wally yawned and flicked on the light, and went out into the hall. The boy sighed, frozen in place, he gave a small laugh, when a few seconds later Wally came back into the room. He climbed back into bed, and turned to face the ceiling. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, the young boy flew down and covered his mouth before he could, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" He said, trying to stop Wally from making any noise.

Wally pulled the hand off his mouth, "Who are you! What are you doing in my room!"

"But it isn't your room now is it?" He said flying of and floating in the air with a cackle.

Wally frowned, "No..." He said quieter, "How are you doing that?" He asked looking at him in the air.

"What? This?" The young boy asked.

"Yeah that!" Wally said visibly freaked out.

The boy laughed, "Magic."

"Magic isn't real." Wally said sternly, "It makes no sense, has no logic."

"Not where I come from." The boy said.

"And where exactly is that?" Wally questioned.

"Neverland." The boy smiled.

"Neverla- Oh, the place in the book?" Wally said, he sighed, "Right." _'I'm dreaming, this is stupid.' _

"What?" The boy asked.

"This is just a stupid dream, I'm going back to sleep, so I can wake up in the real world." He said sarcastically, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Well... if it's a dream, then what's the harm?" The boy said.

Wally paused, not sure what to say.

"Here" The boy said holding out his hand, "Call me Robin."

"Robin?" Wally questioned, "What kind of name is-"

"It's not my real name idiot. Now come on, what's your name?" Robin said holding out his hand.

Wally looked at the hand for awhile, then back at the boy, "... Wally West." He said shaking it.

"So, Wally West." Robin said, "What are you doing, in Bart's room?"

"Well I'm- Wait, how do you know Bart?" Wally asked,

"Never mind that." Robin said, "Now have you seen Artemis?" He asked.

"Artemis?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, she's my fairy." Robin said.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Well let me guess your _fairy_ is invisible, and no one else can see her but you?"

"No Artemis was here just a second ago." Robin said looking around.

"Dude you believe in fairies? That is the s-"

Wally was interrupted by Robin covering his mouth, "Don't say it."

"What?" Wally said pushing the hand off his mouth.

"Artemis would get so pissed!" Robin said with a grin.

"Artemis?" Wally asked in a hushed whisper, "Whatever, fairies are stupid and not re-al..." Wally saw his desk draw glowing. He walked over, Robin flew behind him. He opened it, inside there was an angry Artemis.

"Oh, _I'm _the stupid one?" She fumed, "Fairies aren't real?" She said with slight smirk crossing her arms.

Wally was speechless. Robin laughed, "See I told you!"

They heard a loud stir from across the room, "Keep it down Wally..." Bart mumbled.

Robin looked at Bart, then back to Artemis, "We gotta find it now." He said, flying over to Bart's beside drawer and rummaging through them, Artemis soon joining him.

* * *

"What _are _ you exactly looking for?" Wally slowly asked.

"None of your business." Artemis said. Wally was really starting to dislike her.

"Um... Nothing in particular. Just something someone gave Bart a while ago."

"Impulse?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Robin nodded.

"Impulse?" Wally asked.

"That's what we called him." Robin said, not looking up from his searching, soon flying over to look through Bart's clothing dresser.

"Cause he was an idiot and Impulsive." Artemis said.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Not hard to believe."

Robin kicked the dresser, "It's not here!" He yelled.

All three of their heads turned to look at Bart, who turned over mumbling, "Wally-yyy." He groaned burring his face into his pillow, "Be quiet!" He said.

Wally bit his lip, "Okay, just tell me what it is you're looking for, and I can help you." He said.

Robin paused, "A kiss." He said blankly.

"A what?"

"A kiss!" Robin said, "Something that Blue gave to Impulse while he was in Neverland, we need it back."

Wally paused, "Uh, I don't think a kiss is just something you can get back..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not exactly something you can just take back, it's not a solid." Wally said slightly confused.

Robin stared at him with the same confusion, "A kiss? You know" He said taking out a chain made of old grass from his pocket with a small acorn attached, "A kiss." He said handing it to Wally.

Wally took the kiss in his hands, "This isn't a-" He paused and held it back to Robin.

"Keep it, I've got plenty." Robin said, "Ow!" He said laughing as Artemis tugged his hair.

"Right..." Wally said looking at it, "So what exactly does Bart's kiss look like?"

"Well, I guess like that." Robin said looking underneath the bed.

Artemis and Robin continued to search, high and low. Wally stared at them while they searched, still doubting they were real, why was he even talking to them?

He sighed, "Wait right there." Wally said, not knowing the room to well, he scrambled around looking for something suitable to substitute as a kiss. He found Aunt I's sewing box, that she used to patch up Bart's clothes. He took out a thimble and a thread and hooked the thimble onto the black string.

Robin watched Wally, "What's that?"

"A kiss." He said, handing it to Robin, "Will it work?"

Robin paused looking at it, "Well..."

"Wally be quiet!" Bart yelled through his pillow.

Robin looked over at Wally and quickly flew to the window, "It'll have to do, we have to go." He said.

"What!" Wally said shocked, "Why?"

"We can't risk him seeing us." Robin said trying to unlock the window.

"But-"

"Wally you-"

"Wait-"

"You can come with us!" Robin said in a hushed tone.

Wally looked surprised, "What? Really I mean-"

"Wally your not dreaming, I know you know that. Come fly to Neverland with us!"

"But I-"

"They sent you here to grow up, but you don't want to right? You never have to grow up, not in Neverland!" He said.

'I'm dreaming he's got to be joking...'

"Come on Wally." Robin said.

"What! How?" Wally said.

"Come with us! And you won't have to grow up ever." Robin said.

Wally looked around the room, then nodded. They flew over to the window. Robin pushed at it, "It's jammed!" He said, he started trying to ram it open.

Bart sat up, "Alright your just trying to wake me up now!" He said, he looked over to see Wally, his eyes widening, "R-robin?"

The window burst open, Robin jumped out with Artemis. "Come on!" He said holding out his hand.

"Wally! What are you doing? Wait!" Bart called jumping out of bed and running towards him.

Wally looked back at Bart, and then quickly took Robin's hand and flew out the window. Bart could only watch them fly away. "Wait! Robin!" Bart said reaching out the window, "Wait for me!" He said yelling in protest.

Artemis frowned and looked at Bart before she flew away.

"Arty! Please!" Bart yelled.

* * *

Soon Iris and Barry came bursting through the door, hearing Bart yelling. "Bart what's going on?" Barry asked, then looked out the window where Bart was yelling out of, seeing Wally flying away into the distance.

"Robin! Arty!" Bart called, "Come back!" Bart yelled.

Iris looked out the window then pulled Bart backwards.

"Please! Come back!" Bart yelled, squirming in his mother's grasp "I want to go to!"

Iris pulled Bart away from the window, and turned him away. She stared out the window herself, seeing a boy in blue pajamas flying away with a boy, and some sparkly thing.

"Wally!" Barry yelled out the window, "Wally!"

"He won't hear you, he's gone." Bart said with a small sniffle, "He went to Neverland."


End file.
